The present disclosure relates to application programming interface (API) exploration data structures, and more specifically, to using API exploration data structures in recommending API composites.
APIs are increasingly being used in many areas of business and technology to provide high-speed, scalable business solutions. As used herein, APIs may refer to routines, protocols, or other tools that are usable in program development. APIs may serve to specify how software components should interact. More specifically, APIs may refer to Web APIs which are world-wide-web protocol based calls between programs. Web APIs may include a programmatic interface to a defined request-response message system that is exposed via the Internet.